


Sink in Blue

by Deprive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprive/pseuds/Deprive
Summary: Living in the boarding house had its own fair share of ups and downs. More downs than ups, actually. And the only reason he stayed for so long was because of Tetsuya. The same person who chose to leave his and the bed’s comfort. He trudged the small space to the door leading outside their bedroom, opening to reveal the usual morning scene. The usual, meaning; Aomine and Kise bickering over useless stuff. Like the imbeciles they are.





	1. Chapter 1

_BANG!_

 

Another loud clatter and Akashi finally decided to open his eyes and face the day ahead. Their shared room was soundproof but it was never enough when you live with a bunch of feline troublemakers. Adding up to his sensitive hearing, no, it will never be enough. How many times had he woken up to an empty and cold bedside and loud banging? The latter, he had lost count, the first, well, that can always be arranged.

 

Living in the boarding house had its own fair share of ups and downs. More downs than ups, actually. And the only reason he stayed for so long was because of Tetsuya. The same person who chose to leave his and the bed’s comfort. He trudged the small space to the door leading outside their bedroom, opening to reveal the usual morning scene. The usual, meaning; Aomine and Kise bickering over useless stuff. Like the imbeciles they are.

 

“What am I supposed to wear now, Aominecchi?” Kise wailed.

 

Aomine groaned, “Shut the fuck up already. Weren’t you always bragging about your figure? Then go out in the fucking nude.”

 

Kise slammed his fists on the table, cat ears folded in an angry manner, tail swishing back and forth, “This wouldn’t happen if you just kept your hands to yourself!”

 

And Aomine, the ever ignorant fool, simply snorted and picked another loaf of bread to dump in his mouth. This successfully angered and provoked the blond alpha further, lunging at the other. The last standing chair dropped on the floor together with their clashing bodies as both alphas started snarling at each other.

 

Akashi sighed.

 

Midorima seemed to share his resentment as he fixed his glasses and put another plate of burnt toast on the table, “Good morning, Akashi.”

 

“Aka-chin, morning,” Murasakibara sleepily mumbled from the far end corner, his head rested against a certain bluenette’s shoulders.

 

“Good morning, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted, lazily eating his toast, his ridiculous bed hair perfectly upping the adorableness.

 

Akashi acknowledged the pleasantries with a quiet hum, “You look rather comfortable, Tetsuya.”

 

And who knows when the two idiots stopped fighting but Kise busted out with a loud voice, “Since when were you here, Kurokocchi?!”

 

“Whoa, Tetsu. What the fuck—“ Aomine followed.

 

“And why are you in Murasakibaracchi’s lap?!” Kise screeched accusingly, his finger pointed at the two.

 

“I’m keeping Kuro-chin safe,” Murasakibara answered for him, hugging Kuroko’s small figure closer.

 

“That’s not fair, Murasakibaracchi!” Kise rallied on, “I can keep Kurokocchi safe too!”

 

Aomine scoffed.

 

“Kise-chin, so noisy,” Murasakibara groaned.

 

“Too noisy,” Kuroko agreed.

 

Kise gasped, his tail now tucked between his legs, ears flattened form rejection, “Kurokocchi, so mean!”

 

Aomine grinned and added, “Too fucking noisy.”

 

The blond’s head immediately turned to face the offending dark skinned alpha, snarling yet again.

 

Akashi, not in the least bit happy on all the happenings before him cleared his throat, “Atsushi, that is not needed since I am here.” _Give me my Tetsuya back,_ was the hidden command.

 

“Ehh, but Kuro-chin smells so good,” Murasakibara pouted.

 

Akashi’s left eyebrow quirked in annoyance.

 

And if he wasn’t Akashi Seijurou, he would have missed that small smirk that presented itself on the omega’s lips subtly. The cunning little fox he is, obviously aware and enjoying every second of it.

 

“I wonder if Kuro-chin tastes good as well?”

 

Of course Akashi is always happy to indulge his omega with the little games he liked to play.

 

“Why not see for yourself, Atsushi?”

 

Kuroko’s ears twitched and he shot Akashi a disapproving glance.

 

“Ne, Kuro-chin, can I take a bite?” The purple giant asked innocently.

 

And it was Akashi’s turn to smirk.

 

But of course Kuroko hates losing. He tilted his head on the other side, shirt sliding slightly and revealing his pale skin and a very inviting collarbone. Eyeing Akashi straight dead in the eyes, he urged, “Please be gentle, Muraskibara—knnnn.”

 

Kuroko wasn’t able to finish the giant’s name as he felt teeth digging into his skin. He gasped in pain, Murasakibra showed not even the slightest bit of restraint in marking him. But pain immediately turned into pleasure as the giant let go of the bite, in favor of licking the damaged skin. Kuroko bit his lower lip to hold out his moan, he refuse to back down from Akashi, thank you very much.

 

Murasakibara had other plans as his large hands travelled inside his shirt, rough palms sensually roaming his frame. Kuroko tried to squirm away from the giant’s hold, this was going to a dangerous road way too fast for his liking. And as he expected, he was no match against the giant’s firm grip steadying him in place.

 

“Murasa— Ah— Hnnn —”

 

Kuroko couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips as the other’s hand found its way to his nipples, pushing then pulling, tweaking on the nubs messily. Murasakibara abandoned the licking to place another bite near the latter, causing Kuroko a full body shiver as he arched his back instinctively from the assaulting pleasure rapidly invading his body. He could feel Murasakibara’s hardened member poking his ass, and he moaned as he felt himself slick in appreciation. Kuroko could smell the other’s arousal blending with his own, suffocating the air dizzyingly sweet.

 

He was lost in the throes of a sinful escapade, eyes shut, lips parted in pleasure when Akashi’s growl echoed in the room. Murasakibara’s form tensed, all ministrations immediately halted as the alpha’s instincts kicked in. He was no match for Akashi and every part of him knew that. Kuroko’s pleasure-laden mind finally snapped back into reality if only for a bit, eyes meeting directly with Akashi’s. Possessiveness and danger was reflected in the redhead’s dual toned orbs. And Kuroko tried to suppress another bodily shiver that raked through his body, he really did. But he was a sucker for a possessive Akashi and the underlying punishment behind those judging orbs.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s tone was deep, dark and demanding as he called out to him.

 

 _Ah_ , this was his lion.

 

His alpha.

 

And Kuroko doesn’t give a fuck about the already tense atmosphere. He doesn’t care singlehandedly what of the other alphas half hard, half scared in the room. His pheromones blasted in full, his slick rivaling that of his heat. If he would call out to his mate, he would do so in the most satisfying way. And Kuroko was rewarded with a dangerous glint of gold from the alpha’s left eye. Another shiver crept up his spine, his cock twitching in response full of unyielding desire. Kuroko whined his alpha’s name, almost reaching out to stroke his own cock to get some release right there and then. Putting up a show for his mate doesn’t sound that bad at all, seeing a bloodbath consisting of his friends does. He’s pushed enough buttons for the day; he could always save some for a later date.

 

Akashi’s eyes were hungry enough.

 

Kuroko simply wanted to start his day right.

 

And what better way is there to start a Monday than having your lover buried deep inside you?

 

* * *

 

 

OMAKE

 

Himuro watched his friend in concern as another half-eaten wrapper of snacks was dumped lazily on the table. The giant had been eating nonstop, a part of their everyday lives, but he has never once before left anything unfinished, which bothered the brunette greatly.

 

“Is everything alright, Atsushi?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking, concern bubbling up with the possibility of the giant being sick.

 

“No,” Murasakibara answered dejectedly.

 

Himuro’s eyebrows furrowed, deep, “Do you feel sick?” He palmed the other alpha’s forehead, yet his temperature felt normal to the touch. His motherly side was triggered nonetheless and he probed further, “What’s wrong, Atsushi? Tell me.”

 

Murasakibara pouted, dumping another half-eaten package of snack unceremoniously.

 

“Nothing tastes like Kuro-chin…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine paved the path to the main building lazily, Kise trailing behind him. The blond decided it was a good idea to use him as an excuse to brush off all his fangirls. The quiet road ahead seemed to be a lot more exhausting since they had to deal with multitudes of screaming and a very handsy crowd. He was simply on his way to meet the rest of the Miragen for lunch up the school rooftop, but the blond, of course, had to ruin his peace and quiet.

 

  
Groaning, he stomped on the pavement a little too roughly and he could almost sense the wince Kise was sporting for his mood. He willed himself to turn around to spite the obvious discomfort of the other alpha but his ears picked up another sound of giggling, snorts and the name Kuroko falling off a female's voice he doesn't recognize.

 

 

"It's like a joke! I don't understand why they're so fixated on him!"

 

 

The hint of malice and hatred caught his and Kise's attention, the sensitive hearing of a hybrid coming handy in more ways than one.

 

 

"Yeah, I get that he's an omega but he's a freaking housecat for fucks sake! Why would purebreds like them chase after him?"

 

 

 _Oh_. So it was like that. This wasn't a new issue. People had always been against Kuroko, but the small bluenet had never paid the onlookers any attention. He remembers the omega telling them before that people will always believe what they choose to, and he has no power to change that. It sounded like he was giving up, yet it was entirely the opposite. He just doesn't give a flying fuck and Akashi actually found that rather amusing. Well, it is amusing, if not for the fact that Kuroko was not a simple housecat.

 

  
"Pfft," a male voice followed the inquisition, "Of course you girls won't understand how charming he can be."

 

  
Not like Aomine really cares about any of them either, he just doesn't like the idea of people defiling what was _his._ With a snort, he had to agree with the other male regarding Kuroko's charms. He almost wanted to give the stranger a high five.

 

  
"EHH?!," the females disapproved, "Don't tell me you too?!"

 

  
The guy snorted, "Sucks being a beta on times like this, huh? You guys wouldn't really understand unless you're an alpha."

 

  
"Oh, shut up! Alphas aren't all that special!" The girl retaliated back, "Besides, have you ever been with him in person?! His face is always blank! Like he doesn't have any emotion!"

 

  
Another one followed," And his presence is like, super low! Like who would want to be with someone like that? It's like being with a ghost!"

 

  
A tongue click and a sigh, the male threw back, "That's exactly why you don't get it. He's small, the perfect size. And his skin is so fucking white. Almost like a porcelain doll's."

 

  
Aomine stopped in his track, sensing an upcoming annoyance. He doesn't like where the conversation was heading.

 

  
"And his face," he groaned, "Big blue eyes and pink lips, just imagining it contorted in pleasure makes me hard."

 

  
_Okay_ , he's taking it back, he doesn't want to high five this motherfucker, he just wants to punch the life out of him. Till he's bleeding and unable to stand, _yeah,_ that sounded so fucking great right now.

 

  
"Doesn't matter if his face is expressionless, it just makes me want to dominate him all the more," he moaned and insinuated, "I'd gladly be all alpha with him and make sure he'd be writhing in pleasure under me. Till he learns how to beg like the good omega he's supposed to be."

 

  
_Yeah_ , this fucker obviously needs a good beating.

 

  
"Alphas like a real challenge afterall so you-"

 

  
The guy failed to finish his sentence as Aomine lunged after him, effectively crashing him against the cemented floor. Throwing punch after punches, the others unable to react the slightest from the sudden rage. The girls were too afraid to even blink, unable to take their eyes away from the dark skinned alpha manhandling their friend.

 

  
" _Huh_? I thought you know how to be all alpha like?" Aomine snorted, holding the almost unconscious form of the guy beneath by the collar, "You _sure_ you're a real _alpha_?"

 

  
Another punch and the male could only groan. A wail behind them momentarily took their attention, "Waaahhh, Aominecchi! What are you doing?!"

 

  
The girls were visibly thankful for the interruption, almost sighing in relief to see it was another Miracle, surely able to handle the other, "Kise-san-"

 

Their salvation was robbed out off their faces just as fast at it came as Kise continued, "Don't knock him out unconscious yet, I want to hit him too, when he can still feel pain!"

 

  
One of the girls stepped back, trembling as she fell ass-flat on the ground, managing to finally let out a scream of terror, "AHHHH! HELPP!"

 

  
Aomine tsked, "Shut that bitch up and I'll let you have a go at this bastard."

 

 

"Ehhhh, how annoying," Kise wailed, refocusing his eyes towards the girls, "Shut up, okay?" He gave his best model smile, teeth bared in warning, "I don't really like hurting girls."

 

 

Another tongue click from Aomine followed by a loud sound of knuckles hitting harshly against skin resounded, "Don't kill him yet," the dark skinned alpha reluctantly moved away from his prey.

 

  
"I'll try not to~" Kise cheerfully masked, "No promises- WAAAAAHHHHH!!"

 

 

The blond was cut off by water splashing ceremoniously over them, eyes searching for the one responsible for drenching him, and Aomine, as he heard the other mutter a continuous litany of curses.

 

  
"Please refrain from fighting on school grounds," Kuroko deadpanned, an empty pail on his hands still dangling as he eyed the wet form of the people causing a ruckus.

 

  
"What the fuck, Tetsu?! / Kurokocchi, why!?" The alphas complained.

 

 

"It stinks of alpha pheromones," Kuroko responded nonchalantly, fixing the now weightless pail in his hands and deciding to just and walk away.

 

 

"WAH! Kurokocchi, wait!" The alphas started to follow behind.

 

 

Kuroko decided to ignore the blond alpha, continuing his walk to meet up with Akashi to have lunch together. It was luck that he was threading the same path of both alphas, their protectiveness when it comes to him always ends up being overboard. He was thankful, and at the same time worried for the others. They might be purebreds and high up in the hierarchy but earning more enemies each day is still not a good thing. Specially not if he was the reason for it, he was not worth it for others to get hurt. He treasures them greatly and when all's said and done, he can protect himself quite well. He was not a damsel in distress, thank you very much.

 

  
"We didn't start the fight, Kurokocchi! He was being a pervert about you!" The blond reasoned out, "He doesn't have the right to talk about you that way!"

 

  
Aomine cursed, "He doesn't have the right to even look at you. I should have clawed his eyes out."

 

  
Kise gasped, "Aominecchi! His ears, too! And his mouth and fingers and arms!" His aura emanated pure hatred and gritted out, "I wanted to at least break his bones."

 

  
Kuroko allowed his irritation to reflect in his pheromones, sufficient enough to startle the two alphas behind. Shutting their mouths off instantly. A mad Kuroko spelled trouble in ways beyond a human's imagination can comprehend.

 

  
"Waaahhh! Kurokocchi, don't be mad!" Kise whined submissively, "I just wanted to protect you-ssu!" A cold breeze had him sneezing, "Please don't - Achoooo!"

 

  
Kuroko paused, glancing at his friends. Sighing, he turned back to meet their pace. Pulling out a handkerchief from his pockets, he turned to face the blond, "I'm not mad, Kise-kun."

 

  
"Kurokocchiiiii..." Kise sniffed apologetically.

 

  
"But please don't get into fights unnecessarily," the omega continued, wiping the wetness off the blond's face with the small piece of cloth.

 

 

"Kurokocchi, he was -"

 

  
"Kise-kun," Kuroko warned. It was the end of the conversation and he will hear no more reasoning or threats.

 

  
"I'm sorry," Kise immediately backed down, if his ears and tail were out, it would have drooped down accordingly.

 

  
"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself properly," Kuroko did his best to lessen the dripping form of the blond alpha.

 

  
"Will you take care of me if I catch a cold, Kurokocchi?" The alpha looked at him expectantly, eyes pleading.

 

  
Before he can manage to ruin the blond's ego, Aomine interrupted, "Hey, Tetsu. I'm also wet and cold, you know."

 

  
Kuroko turned to face the dark skinned alpha, "I apologize, Aomine-kun. I only have one handkerchief with me."

 

  
"Then," Aomine smirked, "We just have to use another way to keep me warm, right?"

 

  
"I have a set of towels in my locker room you can use," Kuroko dismissed the teasing tone and playful look the alpha provided.

 

  
"Too far," Aomine disagreed and closed the small space separating them with a few steps.

 

  
"Aomine-kun, wh-" he was cut off by the alpha's chest closing on against his back, cold hands teasing their way inside his shirt. Kuroko's breath hitched, "Aomine-kun, we're outside, don't-"

 

  
"So it's fine if we're inside?" Aomine leaned close to his ear, whispering seductively low. His hands trailed further in his clothes, exploring masterfully. Searching every nook and cranny his small frame can offer, "That an invitation to your bed, Tetsu?"

 

  
"Aomine-kun -" he was cut off by another pair of hands holding his face.

 

  
"I'm still here, Kurokocchi," Kise regarded, eyes glazed with lust and a mixture of sadness, "Don't just pay attention to Aominecchi, that's not fair."

 

  
Aomine feasted on his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland that sent pleasant shivers down to his very core. Kise decided to join the display, his lips trailing kisses down his collarbone. Kuroko felt his knees weaken, clinging on the blond alpha's shirt as a choked moan escaped him. Both alphas groaned in response, the vibration making his knees jelly. He felt hands supporting his hips, the other pair inside his shirt reaching to tug both his nipples.

 

  
"I - hnngg - "

 

  
Kuroko shifted his full weight against the alpha's body cradling him, feeling a warm thigh rubbing his lower regions. He felt himself slick as the familiar hardness of a cock pressed against his ass and another length rubbed his front. Eversince the incident with Murasakibara, he had been wondering how it would feel with multiple hands coming him undone. His idea of foreplay did not come as a secret to Akashi, though he knew the alpha was against the very idea of anyone being that intimate with him.

 

  
But the idea of playing around for a bit, while presented with the very core of his curiosity riled him up enough. Curiosity kills the cat, doesn't it? And this was something he'd willingly take a punishment for. Satisfaction will surely bring him back anyway. It had been days since his last punishment and the thought of a new one, thrills him even more.

 

  
The sinking feeling of teeth biting on his neck and collarbone in unison, a hard tweak on his nipples and a teasing grind against his groin made him twitch and moan wantonly in approval, eyes closing feverishly.

 

  
"That brought you back, huh?" He felt Aomine's smirk against his skin.

 

  
"You're so beautiful, Kurokocchi," the blond echoed.

 

  
Kuroko hummed, thrusting his hips forward a bit. Both alphas groaned from the friction, and Kuroko moaned at the feeling of two cocks rubbing him on both ends. He was already getting addicted with the new sensation, his own slick evidence enough. He pulled himself up experimentally, his legs clinging on either side of Kise's hips. The blond's dilated pupils widened even more in surprise, Kuroko leaning back the upper half of his body on Aomine's chest as his wet bottom left the thighs keeping him grounded. Kise's hands was fast on supporting his legs as his body adjusted to the new position.

 

  
Satisfied upon feeling he won't fall, Kuroko pulled Kise closer by the waist and allowed himself to be squeezed between the two alphas. He felt Aomine tumble slightly but regained his footing right away, as both alphas stood tall with him sandwiched in between, Kuroko once again shifted his hips to meet the hardened members of the two. Earning him a delicious groan from both alphas as their own cocks rubbed each other's and his slicked behind added to the shamelessness of their tangled bodies. Kuroko felt a sinful shiver his body failed to restrain as he thought of both cocks inside him.

 

  
"And I was wondering what kept you occupied," a familiar voice laced with so much venom and hostility resonated flawlessly.

 

  
"Ah, Akashi-kun," his head perked up to meet the red head's obvious wrath. The two alphas holding him in place tensed up rather comically, he's surprised they haven't let him fall down to run for their lives. Akashi's pheromones was fast looming the air, drowning their own lustful scents.

 

  
The red headed alpha stood a short distance from the three, arms crossed and wondering how long the two alphas can hold their breath since it was obvious they were too afraid to feed their lungs any air, "I see the three of you are rather...  _busy_ ," he watched as the underlying threat of his words made the other alphas visibly gulp.

 

  
"Yes," Kuroko returned with a raised eyebrow, causing the red head's mood to sour further, "But I'm open for a _foursome_ , Akashi-kun," he followed with a dizzying amount of lecherous pheromones. Enough to have both alphas holding him weak in the knees as they falter, staggering to keep hold on their footing.

 

  
"You're playing a very dangerous game, _Tetsuya_ ," Akashi rebelled against his open invitation.

 

  
Kuroko eyed the alpha knowingly, he had always been impressed with Akashi's self control. And he _knew_ , the tell tale signs of him winning. Smirking, he continued with a playful, almost innocent tilt of his head, "Are you afraid to lose, Akashi-kun?"

 

  
"I have never lost at anything and I never will, Tetsuya," was the last thing Kuroko heard before he was pulled roughly away from Kise and Aomine's hold. The familiar taste of Akashi claiming his lips in a bruising manner shivered a moan out of him, "I am absolute and _you_ -" Akashi's left eye burned a deeper gold dangerously.

 

  
Kuroko's eye widened for a split second as the right crimson orb seemed to have flashed a flicker of golden hue.

 

  
" _You are mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my fingers might slip and accidentally give this one a plot. Welp

**Author's Note:**

> I might pick this up on a later date but I sure as hell will turn this into polyamory cause slutty Kuroko is yeeesssshh Kuroko <3 Aight back to hiatus


End file.
